vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
Spying on People?
Title: Spying on People Players: 'Patrick Campbell, Angelica, Heather O'Leary, and Elizabeth Maxwell '''Location: 'Maxwell Ranch '''Synopsis: '''People don't like being watched… This guy should know that… ''LOG BEGINS'' Patrick Campbell steps out of the barn Angelica slips towards the pasture, quietly. Patrick Campbell watches Angelica a little, seeing her slip over to the Pastures and hmm… You go to Pasture. Patrick Campbell arrives from Maxwell Ranch Front Yard. Heather O'Leary stands, left arm extended, holding a Glock 20 in her hand. She seems to be sighting the weapon. She fires, and it hits the target. She adjusts the sights with her right hand, than fires again. She shakes her head and adjusts the sights one more time. After this shot, she nods to herself. She fires again at the Target, this time, making sure the sighting is right. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Target with Glock 20 10 mm Pistol and hits! DAMAGE: 15 Angelica slips in quietly from the fence at the yard, walking towards where the shuttle wreckage was, a few days before. Patrick Campbell walks quietly up the and over to the Pasture side. He hears a Glock go off and moves slightly faster only to see that it's Heather shooting at a Target and sighs. He looks around the Pasture side and hmms, staying here he is for now. There is a large bag by Heather's feet. Sticking out of the zippered opening, sticks the barrel of a Laser Rifle and a Colt M-16A1. She puts the Glock in a Holster on her belt, and reaches into the Bag. She comes up with a M1911A1 Pistol, and she seems to be preparing to check the sights on it as well. She aims it at the Target, pulls the trigger softly, and frowns as the shot goes wide left, and high. She adjusts the sights, and tries again. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Target with Colt M1911A1 Pistol and hits! DAMAGE: 20 Angelica slips to where the wreckage was, and stops, sitting down onto the ground very quietly. The wreckage isn't exactly far from the target range, so she's clearly visible, but she's not really looking towards it. Patrick Campbell just continues to idly watch the scene Away the M1911 goes in the bag, and out comes an M-16. Is Heather really going to check out all her weapons? Maybe so… Seems she has reason to. Her M16 bucks in her hands, and the Rounds plow into the ground, just a few feet from the target. "Dammit, who the fuck touched my weapons?" she asks herself. She adjusts the sights on the M-16, and tries again. This time the shots goes high. Over compensation… she slips the sights a little more, and than fires again…. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Target with Colt M-16A1 Assault Rifle- and hits 1 times! DAMAGE: 2 Angelica glances back towards the targeting range for a moment, since the weapon was fired several times this time. She raises her eyebrows just a little bit at the scene of that, then glances back down, and turns away again. Heather O'Leary sighs softly, and shakes her head. She adjusts the sights again, and tries another burst. She sets the M-16 down, after the three round burst hits the center of the target. She looks in her bag, and sighs softly, replacing all her weapons inside it, she pulls out her Laser Rifle, and checks it over. Heather seems too preoccupied with her weapons to really notice that anyone is around. Oh sure, she knows she has an audience, but nothing has made her 'spider sense' (Hee) tingle. Patrick Campbell eyes glance over to Angelica, he takes a look at her. Yeah, she's the newer one and he has his own suspicion of her, and this downed vehicle. Yeah, sure it brought back Heather.. but still. Angelica keeps sitting there and looking down, not noticing anything for the moment. She just sits there and looks at the ground, not bothering to look at anyone else. Heather O'Leary is checking the safety on her rifle, and it goes off. It seems to be heading towards Angelica, but, luckily for both Angel and Heather, it goes well past her, high and right. "DAMN!" Heather says. She blushes slightly. Angelica practically jumps clear out of her fake skin at that, looking backwards again. After getting back up, she starts moving to put herself somewhere in the other direction from any way that Heather might be shooting, a little nervously. Heather O'Leary says loudly, "Uh… Sorry…." Angelica shakes her head a little bit and offers a smile. "That's all right… I shouldn't have been where I was while someone was shooting anyway. I'm sure there are people here who'd consider me a tempting target. Besides, it's not like I can really say anything. You at least hit the target most of the time." Patrick Campbell hmms and stays clear of people line of sight, camouflaging with the Stable's shadow and wall. He leans down and opens up one of the many pockets and takes out a special kind of Binoculars.. military grade issue. Funny what people can get away with when the world is endanger. He uses them to zooms in on Angelica. ATTRIBUTE CHECK: NAME: Heather O'Leary ATTRIBUTE: Perception (Hard) SUCCESS Heather O'Leary notices movement in the shadow, and she drops to the ground, bringing her laser to bear on the shadows, "Who ever is in there, come out, hands up!" Angelica blinks at that, whirling around as well. Patrick Campbell slips the Binoculars back into his pockets and looks down at Heather "Ah, put that damn thing away or aim it at the Target" He states lightly and steps out into the light, leans down onto the grass "No need to go hostile or ape shit crazy" He mutters Heather O'Leary stands up, and moves over to Patrick, "You shouldn't try sneaking up on people, especially those with weapons. What the hell were you doing in there?" Angelica walks behind, at a slower pace, to give Heather a little room. She raises her eyebrows however, interested to hear the response. Patrick Campbell stretches out "Relaxing against the Stable's wall mainly, watching the pasture and you firing off the gun. Sorry to give you all a scare" Heather O'Leary has lowered her rifle, "Sure… Right." She turns and aims at the Target. From a Nice long range, she fires. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Target with Visitor Laser Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 53 Heather O'Leary notes, "If I find out you are lying, Patrick…. It will go hard on you." What tipped her off was a flash of something bright. Nothing she sees on Patrick would make such a flash. Angelica nods a little bit. "It isn't as though you couldn't walk over and watch people on the targeting range without binoculars…" Her voice is a little tense at the moment. "People could really get the wrong idea about that." Patrick Campbell states nothing and leans back Heather O'Leary glares at Patrick, "Dammit, just because I *was* partially converted, I am fine now. The next person who tries to spy on me, and I will make them *wish* I was converted." She stalks back to her weapons bag, and puts the rifle away. "If someone has a problem with me, speak it now… Otherwise, I will just assume the next person I catch spying on me, wants to get into a real fight… Spread that around Patrick." Patrick Campbell head shakes "I'm not spying on you or anyone else. I'm here to watch, and maybe fire a round or two later in the day. the Pasture is about the only beautiful spot around here." Angelica keeps watching Patrick as well. "And if you were watching me, I suggest you check with the people in charge. I've been cleared already. I've only seen you around once or twice. Spying on people who've been cleared can bring suspicion in and of itself. Because there likely are collaborators and converted people around programmed to kill any "traitors" to the enemy's cause who are helping the Resistance." Heather O'Leary just picks her bag up, rather pissed off. "Someone tell Elizabeth I went for a drive…" She moves to the Old Barn, and shortly, her truck is seen driving away. Later in the day… (This part runs concurrent to Racing to Jail) Patrick Campbell arrives from Foyer. Angelica is sitting in a corner of the basement, looking at nothing for the moment. Just relaxing. Patrick Campbell steps down and sighs, damn. He looks at Angelica and mutters "Sorry" Angelica glances up a little at that. "Don't worry about it. Just a matter of checking with the people who have some idea of who's been checked and who hasn't. I've been checked. I've been in the resistance for nearly a year, just that I've been off in Miami." Patrick Campbell nods slightly "I just don't trust Visitors or anyone who has been associated with them." Angelica shrugs a little bit at that. "It's not as though I had a choice what I was born as. The only choice had was to leave when I found out what was going on. Same for others. Same for anyone else who's avoided being killed after having been seen aiding the resistance. There's just no going back." She considers. "The one you should really apologize to is Heather, anyway. She's the one who got upset enough to storm off completely for a while. I haven't seen or heard she was around since." Patrick Campbell nods and folds his arms "I wasn't .. spying on her.." He sighs lightly and moves to sit down "I've had a bad past with Visitors, sorry. But yeah, definitely will apologize to her." Angelica nods a little bit at that. "I'm sorry to say, but welcome to the world. Most of the people here have had something bad happen during one invasion or the other. Or both. And we're all here trying to avoid even worse experiences later on. Public execution is just as fatal as anything that would happen to the others here." Patrick Campbell nods, sighs and leans back Patrick Campbell hmms "So what made you leave and join us?" Angelica shrugs a little bit. "I was helping the fifth column in whatever way I could since I found out what was going on. I wound up leaving totally because I got caught being a doctor first, trying to at very least ease a critically injured resistance member's suffering." Patrick Campbell frowns, nodding his head gently "I see" Angelica shrugs a little and smiles. "No great loss. Miami at least was a much nicer working environment." Patrick Campbell nods softly, and leans into the couch Angelica looks around a little bit, and rests her head back again. Patrick Campbell moves to sit closer to Angelica and leans back "I'm sur.. surprised your not more mad at me.." Angelica shrugs a little bit. "I try not to get too mad at anyone, actually. Because I know I might have to see them as a patient sometime later on." Patrick Campbell nods his head slightly "Thank-you.." Angelica smiles and shrugs a bit. "Not a problem." Patrick Campbell leans back and smiles at her Heather O'Leary says, "Um… I am about to be pulled over by a Cop… If I don't make it back, he searched the Truck… and arrested me for all the guns I have in a bag on the floorboard…" Patrick Campbell listens "fuck" Elizabeth Maxwell says, "Just keep them out of sight, they usually won't search. You have your license with you, right?" Heather O'Leary says, "Shit… Left it in my other jeans…." Angelica pauses at her radio and sighs a little bit, shaking her head. Patrick Campbell leans forwards "This is my fucking fault ya know" Elizabeth Maxwell says, "Wonderful. I'm assuming you're somewhere that I can't bring it out to you, without having a further problem?" Heather O'Leary says, "About 3 miles north of the Checkpoint out of LA…" Patrick Campbell looks at Angelica and looks down Angelica sighs a little bit. "From what I've seen of her, she can be temperamental. Though… today was the first time I've seen her since she was brought back from having the conversion undone… didn't help her temper any, I guess." Elizabeth Maxwell says, "want me to come, then?" Patrick Campbell runs his hand through his hair and growl sighs Heather O'Leary says, "And risk you getting arrested? Better stay back… If it looks like I am going to be taken to jail, I will make sure to let you know… Than you can save me." Elizabeth Maxwell says, "think they're gonna arrest me if I fly down in a fighter? I'm guessing they won't." Angelica glances up at the radio and shakes her head. "Crazy people." Patrick Campbell leans back, nods and looks at her "Yeah.. I guess.. Angelica hmms just a little bit. "No further radio response… that might not be good…" Patrick Campbell sighs "yeah" Angelica stretches out a little bit. "I'm surprised the police are trying to operate that far beyond the checkpoints. That worries me even more, almost. If they're being allowed to, they may be working for the enemy." Patrick Campbell nods his head softly Patrick Campbell smiles softly and sighs gently Heather O'Leary says, "Umm… Elizabeth? Could you… Umm… Come out here… in a Skyfighter, and Uniform? Umm… Please?" Elizabeth Maxwell says, "En route…" ''LOG ENDS''''' Category:Log Category:RATED-PG